1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a gas cooler for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Background Art
So-called indirect intercoolers are known from the practice of motor vehicle construction, which include a heat exchanger through which a coolant flows, said heat exchanger being inserted through an opening into a charge air duct. The heat exchanger extends through the charge air duct and the charge air flows through the heat exchanger.